At present, when shopping online, a user purchases products by browsing webpage pictures, but unfortunately the deviation between the real goods purchased and the online photos is relatively large, which results in a lot of disputes.
The user cannot fully know about an object through the pictures, but if the same object is described by means of video, especially through video acquisition performed on the real goods in offline stores, the user perception of the same object will undoubtedly be enhanced, and the user's shopping experience will be greatly improved by helping and allowing the user to perform an operation on objects of interest while watching the video.
In the prior art, however, in the process of watching a video, for example when seeing some items of interest, people cannot perform operations such as purchasing unless otherwise by searching on the network and so forth.
For example, the user has to separately open a browser, search by entering the name of the item, or “Search by Image” after a screenshot is taken, so as to enter the website of an online business and then make the purchase. By entering the name of the item and so forth, it is difficult indeed to successfully find the relevant item by search, and even more difficult to perform operations such as purchasing when the user cannot know its exact name.
Therefore, there is a need for a new technical solution, whereby a photographic object in a video may be recognized, and a user may, when watching the video, directly perform an operation on the photographic object in the video without needing to perform operations by separately searching the network and so forth, so as to help simplify the user operation and improve the user experience.